parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny's Adventures Series
A series made by CoolZDanethe5th. Join Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Wooly the Mammoth, Tillie Hippo, Frances Albacore, Cranston Goat, T.W. Turtle, Timothy Q. Mouse, the crows, the Berestain Bears, Beriloz, Toulouse, Marie and Team Lightyear as they travel outside Hollywood and Mammoth Studios, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies, and saving the world at the same time. It it unknown who will join the gang in the near future. All of the "Danny's Adventures" movies will be released soon on either YouTube or ZippCast or Google Drive, so there might be stories about them until they are released on either YouTube or Vimeo or Google Drive. Episodes: Season 1: # Danny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty # Danny's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians # Danny's Adventures of Dumbo # Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame # Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast # Danny Meets the Great Mouse Detective # Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Season 2: # Danny Gets Tangled with Rapunzel # Danny Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel # Danny and the Emperor's New Groove # Danny and Kronk's New Groove # Danny and the Aristocats Season 3: # Danny Meets Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins # Danny's Adventures with Mickey and the Beanstalk # Danny's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol # Danny Meets Lady and the Tramp Season 4: # Danny Meets Cinderella # Danny's Frozen Adventure # Danny's Frozen Fever Adventure # Danny and Patch's London Adventure # Danny's Meets the Three Caballeros # Danny and Charlotte's Web # Danny Meets the Prince and the Pauper # Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 # Danny Meets Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers # Danny Meets Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure Team Members: * Danny * Sawyer * Pudge * Wooly the Mammoth * Tillie the Hippo * Frances Albacore * Cranston Goat * T.W. Turtle * Timothy Q. Mouse * Jim Crow * Jim Crow's Brothers * The Berestain Bears: Papa Q. Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear and Sister Bear * Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie * Buzz Lightyear * Mira Nova * XR * Booster Munchapper Gallery: Danny cats don't dance.jpg|Danny Sawyer cats don't dance.jpg|Sawyer Char 14812.jpg|Pudge Wooly the Mammoth-0.jpg|Wooly the Mammoth Tillie the Hippo.jpg|Tillie the Hippo Frances Albacore-0.jpg|Frances Albacore Cranston Goat-0.jpg|Cranston Goat T.W. Turtle.jpg|T.W. Turtle Timothy Q. Mouse in Dumbo.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse Jim Crow.jpg|Jim Crow Glasses Crow.jpg|Glasses Crow Preacher Crow.jpg|Preacher Crow Fat Crow.jpg|Fat Crow Straw Hat Crow.jpg|Straw Hat Crow Papa Q. Bear in The Berenstain Bears (1985).jpg|Papa Q. Bear Mama Bear in The Berenstain Bears (1985).jpg|Mama Bear Brother Bear in The Berenstain Bears (1985).jpg|Brother Bear Sister Bear in The Berenstain Bears (1985).jpg|Sister Bear Berlioz-0.jpg|Berlioz Toulouse-0.jpg|Toulouse Marie-0.jpg|Marie Buzz Lightyear in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Char 33170.jpg|Mira Nova XR in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins.jpg|XR Booster Munchapper in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins.jpg|Booster Munchapper Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Crossovers Category:Pooh's Adventures Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas